


Good For Me

by zgirl4ever



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Markjin, Mental Health Issues, Smut, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgirl4ever/pseuds/zgirl4ever
Summary: The first time it happened, it had been a mistake. An out of place slip of the tongue.---"I don't - I don't know why I said that, Jinyoung, I swear," Mark babbles. . .Jinyoung swallows, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Don't worry about it . . .it's fine," he adds, "You - don't worry," he repeats, like maybe he's trying to convince himself, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by me on AFF @zgirl4ever
> 
> IMPORTANT A/N: I first want to point something out. The relationship between Mark and Jinyoung in this fic is supposed to be unhealthy. In this fic, Mark has problems that he should seek professional help for but he doesn't. Jinyoung had an obsessive need to be Mark's protector and thus goes along with Mark's kink because he believes this is how he can help him.  
> I am in no way condoning the unrealistic idea that we see all too often in fanfics that depression (or any mental disorder) can just be “cured with a kiss".  
> \---  
> Warnings!!: attempted suicide, sexual content

 The first time it happened, it had been a mistake. An out of place slip of the tongue.

.

.

.

Mark is having one of his bad days. One of those days where he feels lost in his own skin and nothing feels right. His jaw is tensed and his chest is constricted and he can't keep his breathing steady. He examines himself in the bathroom mirror and sees how horrible he looks. His eyes bloodshot red from his crying spells, dried tears streaking his face, his hair a disheveled mess of damaged blond atop his head. Have you ever hated your own reflection so much you wanted to scream? This is a bad day, and the final bad day he could handle.

 

He opens the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and grabs a bottle of painkillers. His hands are shaking violently as he struggles to untwist the childproof cap, and his heart is pounding fast. After finally getting the top off, he dumps half the bottle into his hand watching as each little green tablets fall from the bottle almost as if they were falling in slow motion. Taunting him. Daring him to do it. Mark stares at the pills in his hand. This is it. He feels the sting of tears welling up behind his eyes again causing his vision to go blurry.

 

No, I can’t do it, he thought. I just can’t.

He reaches for the bottle again.

 

“Hyung, what on Earth are you doing?!” he hears someone yell and before he has the chance to see who it is, the pills and bottle are knocked out of his hands and onto the tiled bathroom floor.

 

“No!” Mark cries falling to the ground, “I wasn’t - ”

 

By this point he is sobbing, his breaths tearing violently through his chest and his mind is spinning with fear and embarrassment. He’s crying so hard he can’t see.

 

“Mark, were you really going to -”

Mark feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He sobs into their chest as they rocked back and forth.

 

“Shh it’s okay now. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Mark feels incredibly stupid. But he also feels relieved, what if nobody had walked in? Would he have put the pills back like he planned or would he have fallen weak and went through with it? What would have happened if they weren’t knocked out of his hands? He doesn’t want to think about it. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve and leans back to see the worried face of his bandmate, Jinyoung.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m so sorry. I -”

 

Jinyoung quickly shushes him and stands up to grab some tissue. Mark watches him as he fumbles with the toilet paper roll with shaky hands, clearly shocked about what he had just seen. The younger male sits back down in front of Mark, eyebrows furrowed, and begins wiping Marks face.

 

“Jinyoung-ah…”

 

Jinyoung ignores Mark’s little protest and continues wiping, trying his best to take care of the older. Mark can feel his cheeks getting hot from embarrassment. What kind of older brother am I to do that? Jinyoung looks so scared. How could I have even thought...

 

Jinyoung leans back to look at Mark completely. The older boy quickly averts his eyes and Jinyoung could swear he heard his own heart break into a million tiny pieces at the look of guilt on his hyung’s face.

 

“Mark hyung, I don’t know everything you’re going through. I can’t call you selfish or say your feelings are invalid. I can’t tell you not to feel sad or lost or scared. But I can tell you that you are loved very much and you are very important in so many people’s lives. I can tell you that you are not worthless and though I can’t tell you everything will be perfect, I can tell you things will get better. And I can tell you, you can always come to me when you need a shoulder to lean on.”

 

Jinyoung desperately searches Mark’s face for a reaction. For a sign that the older was listening and knows he was serious.

 

Mark stays quiet for a while, letting Jinyoung’s words marinate in his mind. Then he nods, unable to speak as more tears suddenly begin to fall. Jinyoung quickly reaches for more tissue and helps Mark wipe his face.

 

“I-I’m s-s-so sorry, Jinyoung-ah” Mark hiccups, desperately wanting the younger to know he regrets what he almost did.

 

“Hey, c'mon," Jinyoung soothes, reaching up with one hand to rub Mark’s knee, "It’s okay, hyung. It’s okay.” His voice is so soft, kind. Mark finds himself wanting to settle down just to appease Jinyoung. He takes in a deep breath, trying to gather himself.

 

“Okay?” Jinyoung uses his thumb to gently wipe a piece of tissue crumb from Mark’s cheek.

 

“Yes," Mark says, swallowing. "Thank you, daddy." The word slips out before his mind processes what he's saying. Jinyoung blinks a few times, and Mark’s eyes widen in fear, cheeks flushing a deep red. "I, I didn't," he stammers, humiliation delving deep into his skin, "I don't - I don't know why I said that, Jinyoung, I swear," Mark babbles, his hands shaking from nerves. It was such a deep and touching moment, so why did that word just slip out of his mouth?  
  
Jinyoung swallows, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Don't worry about it," he says, his voice smooth. Mark snaps his mouth shut, trying to read Jinyoung’s expression and failing. Jinyoung stands, awkwardly patting Mark’s shoulder once. "Really, it's fine," he adds, "You - don't worry," he repeats, like maybe he's trying to convince himself, too.  
  
He looks a bit - embarrassed, now. Now, he’s the one who can't quite meet Mark’s gaze. He begins sweeping up the dropped pills into his hand and throwing them into the trash bin to busy himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mark says quickly.  
  
"Don't apologize," Jinyoung answers, nearly cutting Mark off. He sucks in a breath and then lets it out, carding a hand through his hair, "It doesn't. It doesn't bother me. " He looks down at the floor and Mark stares at him, mouth agape. Jinyoung finally glances at him and Mark presses his lips together into a thin line. "Like I said before, it’s going to get better, hyung.” he says, and it seems awkward, and out of place now, "If you need something, I'm here, alright? I can - take care of you."  
  
Mark’s stomach hops into his throat but he swallows it down, trying to keep himself calm. No one has ever told him that so steadfastly, so surely. Even though the atmosphere has changed, it’s nice.   
  
"Yeah," he says softly, "Uh, thank you. Jinyoung." He says his name firmly, like he's trying to get used to the sound again.  
  
"Yeah," Jinyoung replies, giving Mark a hug before heading for the door, "Yeah, no problem."

.

.

.

 

It turns into a huge problem.

 

♦♦♦

 

Ever since the word has left Mark’s mouth, he can't stop associating everything Jinyoung does as paternal. He cleans up after BamBam when he leaves dishes at the breakfast table; he pets Jackson’s hair when he blurts something silly; he pushes a pencil Yugyeom drops back into his school book bag without him noticing; he squeezes Jaebum's shoulder when he shows him his new song he’s been working on; he smiles lovingly to Youngjae when he plays a song on the piano. And Mark obsesses over it, craves the petting and coddling and assurances Jinyoung gives.  
  
It doesn't help that Jinyoung has taken a higher interest in Mark’s well-being after what happened in the bathroom. When Mark nearly falls out of his seat from laughing so hard on a day of recording Weekly Idol, Jinyoung is there to catch his shoulder, propping him back up with a warm smile. If Mark stumbles over his words when trying to coherently convey a meaning in Korean, Jinyoung is there to rub circles into the small of his back, comforting, easing him through it. When Jinyoung kisses Mark in a dark corner of one of the practice rooms one day after a long day of vocal training, he ruffles his bangs and then fixes them when they're finished, setting them back into just the right place. Mark’s heart swells and beats so hard he’s sure it might leap out of his chest.

 

It happens again, late one Friday night. Mark is lying on the floor of Jinyoung’s bedroom, listening to Jinyoung play some game on his phone. It had been one of Mark’s bad days again. He was feeling lost and self destructive so he decided to go and talk to Jinyoung about it. Even just simply being in Jinyoung’s presence helps him feel more relaxed.They had ended up talking for hours and had somehow fallen into a comfortable silence, their thoughts talking, instead.  
  
"Hyung, do you want to kiss for a bit?" Jinyoung asks from the bed, glancing at his bedroom door to make sure it was completely shut then leaning over to peer at Mark on the floor, phone pressed face-down into his stomach. The blond swallows, nodding swiftly, and then sits up and sidles close to Jinyoung, waiting for the younger male to kiss him. "Come up here, you goof," Jinyoung says laughingly, lightly gripping Mark’s forearm and tugging gently.  
  
Mark quickly clambers onto the bed with a huff, crawling over Jinyoung and bracketing his waist with his knees, casting a shadow.  
  
"There you go," Jinyoung murmurs, pressing his hand to the back of Mark’s neck and tugging him down, sliding their lips together. Mark makes a small noise in the back of his throat, keeps himself steady by pushing his palms into the mattress. Mark decides that he really likes kissing Jinyoung. He likes feeling safe, cared for. Wanted.  
  
He whimpers into Jinyoung’s mouth, dropping to his elbows, their chests touching. One of Jinyoung’s hands travels down Mark’s spine and he dips his fingers under the hem of the older’s shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin at the small of his back.  
  
"Jinyoung-ah," Mark breathes, pulling back, "Please, I need, I need - "  
  
"Yeah," Jinyoung says, cutting him off. Mark braces himself as the younger male seamlessly flips them over so that Jinyoung is straddling Mark’s waist, "Yeah, tell me what you need, baby," Jinyoung murmurs, pushing himself backwards onto Mark’s thighs so he can unbutton his jeans and tug down the zipper.

 

Jinyoung grips the waistband of his pants and Mark lifts his hips, shimmying to help push them off. "Perfect, babe, you're so good for me," Jinyoung whispers.  
  
Mark outright moans at that, the noise bubbling from his throat without warning. They both stop what they’re doing and listen carefully to the door just in case one of the maknaes heard anything. After a minute of silence, Jinyoung palms Mark’s erection through his briefs, his eyes trained on his hyung’s face, mouth parted, slightly, to breathe easier. Mark swallows, canting his hips up into Jinyoung’s hand, craving friction, praise, anything. Jinyoung finally dips his hand into Mark’s underwear, pressing his thumb to the head of Mark’s cock, and Mark moans again, gripping at the sheets helplessly.  
  
"What do you want?" Jinyoung asks, pressing feather-light touches over the blond’s aching erection, beads of pre-cum forming at the head.  
  
"I - I want," Mark tries, cutting himself off with a low moan, "Please, please touch me," he begs, lifting his hips from the bed despite Jinyoung’s attempts to hold him down, "Take care of me, please."

 

"Yeah, I can take care of you," Jinyoung agrees, pulling his hand away from Mark’s cock completely to spit onto his palm. Almost immediately his hand is back on him, sliding down to the base and back up in quick, precise movements. "Whenever you need me, Mark," Jinyoung murmurs, leaning over Mark's torso to kiss down his neck, to the space between his collar bones, "I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Daddy," Mark keens, too far gone to be embarrassed, gasping as Jinyoung’s hand slides even more quickly over his cock, spurred on by Mark’s mere utterance of the word. "God, please," Mark whimpers, fingers fumbling in Jinyoung's dark hair so he can drag him up and kiss him.  
  
"You're so good, baby," Jinyoung mutters against Mark’s mouth, "Such a good boy for me."  
  
"Yeah," Mark sighs, voice catching as Jinyoung twists his wrist over Mark’s dick in a new, delicious way, "Wanna be good for you," he murmurs into Jinyoung’s hair, shuddering as Jinyoung sucks a bruise into his shoulder, "Please, Jinyoung-ie"  
  
"C'mon, baby," Jinyoung breathes over Mark’s forming bruise, "Can you cum for me?"

 

Jinyoung tugs at Mark's cock a few more times. "Mark," he says, "Be a good boy and cum for me."

 

Jinyoung strokes his hand over Mark’s cock once more before Mark is cumming over Jinyoung’s fist and his stomach, droplets landing as far up as his chest. Mark takes a few shuddering breaths, trying to gather himself, running a hand through his now disheveled bangs, and Jinyoung readjusts himself, crawling up the length of Mark's body and pushing his cock into the older’s pliant mouth.  
  
Mark moans around it, sucking eagerly, wanting so, so desperately to be good for Jinyoung. To show how grateful he is for the younger male being there for him. It is mere minutes before Jinyoung cums, shooting down Mark's throat. Mark swallows around him doing his best to take it all, even lifting his head to lick at the tip when Jinyoung pulls out of his mouth, taking deep, quivering breaths.  
  
"Was - was I a good boy?" Mark asks, his voice wrecked from Jinyoung’s cock, "Was I good, daddy?" The word comes out again, and he almost has enough sense to feel shy, but then Jinyoung rolls off of him and leans over, pressing a kiss into Mark’s hairline. Mark positively melts at the touch.  
  
"You were so good, baby," Jinyoung coos, reassuring and kind, "So good for me."  
  
Mark sighs happily, curling into Jinyoung who puts a protective arm around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the implications bleed into their private life, it gets harder and harder for Mark to disassociate Jinyoung from 'daddy'. The word keeps slipping from his mouth. When Jinyoung helps Mark adjust his mic and earpiece and presses a kiss to his forehead before going on stage, Mark says, "Thank you, daddy,"; when Jinyoung jerks himself off in the janitor's closet and comes over Mark’s face, Mark keens, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," while he runs a hand over himself; every little thing Jinyoung does pulls the word from Mark's mouth, so often and so casually that Mark doesn't realize that other people may find it weird.  
  
And Jinyoung, in his casual, laid-back way, doesn't seem to care. In fact, he seems to try harder and harder to invoke a reaction from the older; he gives him protective hugs backstage and always wishes him good luck when he has to do a big acrobatic stunt. When they fuck, he calls Mark a good boy, tells him how wonderful he's being because he seems to know, now, that Mark not only likes to hear it, but he needs to hear it. He adjusts the brim of Mark’s hats and fixes his collars and once he even squats down to tie Mark’s shoe.  
  
It isn't until a Wednesday afternoon that they realize how oddly they've been acting; they've been in some kind of bliss for the last couple of weeks, ignoring the looks sent their way, playing with their new fixation, like a game.

 

The members are all sitting in a circle in the dance room, taking a lunch break after long hours of practice. But when Mark takes a bite of his burger, ketchup spurts onto his light blue t-shirt. He startles, quickly setting down his food with a quiet, "Darn it!"

 

He reaches for a napkin but Jinyoung beats him to it, grabbing three or four and bunching them up, pressing them to the neck of his water bottle and tilting it to wet it. He reaches across Yugyeom, who had been sitting directly between them, and presses the napkins into Mark’s shirt, dabbing quickly to get the ketchup out before it stains.  
  
"Uh, hyung?" Yugyeom asks with a confused and awkward expression on his face, "Why are you...cleaning Mark hyung’s shirt for him?"  
  
Both Jinyoung and Mark freeze for a long moment. All eyes were on them and a weird silence filled the room.

 

“You two have been acting kinda strange lately,” Jaebum says looking back and forth between the two, “what’s going on?”

 

The tension in the room’s atmosphere is thick.

 

Then Jinyoung quickly drops his hands, pressing them into his thighs, shooting Jaebum a smile. "Sorry, it's - habit. You know, I have younger siblings - and uh...yeah," he says, shrugging his shoulders and passing the napkins to Mark, "Here you go, hyung."

 

Mark is stunned out of silence when Jinyoung presses the napkins into his palms, and then he swallows thickly, his throat suddenly having closed up. He goes to clean his shirt, but his hands are shaking. Jinyoung... is embarrassed of me. He doesn't want to take care of me if someone else is around. But of course he wouldn’t. What we’re doing isn’t normal. I’m not normal.

 

Mark feels the self-pity rise into his throat like vomit, feels indignant and small and sad all at once, wonders if Jinyoung cares about him at all or if he was only doing everthing out of what he felt was obligation after the bathroom incident.  
  
"Hey, hyung," Yugyeom says suddenly, patting Mark’s shoulder, "Hey, are you okay? You don’t look too good."

 

“Mark?” Jinyoung asks worriedly.   
  
Mark feels like his lungs have seized up, his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots. He feels hot all over, feels shaky and breathless, feels confused and unwanted and -  
  
"Mark, c'mon, let's get you to the bathroom," Jinyoung says, standing up and ignoring the bewildered look the other members shoots them. Mark blindly copies him, trying to keep his arms to himself so he doesn't wrap them around Jinyoung’s waist. This is - different. This feeling. He's gotten used to the coddling and care and now? Now Jinyoung doesn't want to do it anymore. Not if other people are there. Not if it makes him look bad. It doesn't matter what Mark wants - it's about Jinyoung. Jinyoung only cares about himself, he doesn't really care for Mark. Nobody does.  
  
Jinyoung presses a hand into the small of Mark's back and leads him to the bathroom down the hall from the dance room, which is, thankfully, empty when they step inside. Jinyoung finds the lock and twists it so they can have some privacy, and then is immediately on Mark, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Baby," he says softly, petting Mark's hair, "Are you okay? You looked lost out there."  
  
"I - " Mark starts pathetically, fisting his hands in Jinyoung's shirt, "You didn't want to...I don't - daddy," Mark gets out, voice catching, "Why can't you take care of me all the - the time? I n-need you to take care of me," Mark whimpers, hiding his face in Jinyoung's shoulders, shaking with the effort of keeping in his sobs.  
  
"Oh, Mark," Jinyoung says softly, running his hands up and down Mark's back, comforting and soft, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of how it would - I didn't know it would bother you this badly," he settles on saying, squeezing his hyung close to him, feeling guilty about making Mark feel so alone.  
  
"I felt like, like you d-didn't care about me," Mark admits, feeling small even though he wasn’t much shorter than Jinyoung. "I - I need you to - to care about me," he chokes out, tears spilling from his eyes and landing on Jinyoung's shirt, "No one else cares about me, I need you, daddy, I need - "  
  
"Shh." Jinyoung pulls back, lifting his hands to cradle Mark's face.

 

"Mark, look at me," he says softly, "I'm always here to take care of you. I do care about you. I care so much, Mark." He runs his thumbs over Mark's cheekbones, "You don't ever have to feel like I don't care. You're so important, Mark. To Everyone.. to me. You're so good for me."  
  
Mark sighs, nodding even though he feels hopeless, like a lost cause. But Jinyoung's hands are warm and his eyes are genuine, his words sweet like honey, sticking to Mark's mind and settling him down. He takes a steadying breath, and lets Jinyoung kiss the tears off of his cheeks, lets him lightly run his fingers down Mark’s arm before reaching his hand and bringing it up to kiss the insides of his palms and then kissing each of Mark’s fingers.  
  
"Better?" Jinyoung asks, the corners of his mouth lifting in a reassuring smile. Mark nods, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling. Jinyoung quickly reaches past him, tugging at a paper towel until it rips, offering it to Mark, who blows his nose into it. "Good boy," Jinyoung says, petting Mark’s hair, "You're doing so well for daddy."  
  


The way Jinyoung says it is different than how Mark says it, but it's breathtaking all the same. Mark feels his heart seize up, feels heat shoot all the way down his groin.  
  
"Yeah," Mark agrees almost immediately, voice thick with want and adoration and need, "So good for you, daddy, I can be so good..." Mark rambles, eyes searching Jinyoung's for some sort of direction.

 

Jinyoung sees what he's done, reaches behind Mark's head to tug him close, to kiss the tip of his nose. Mark sighs against his chin, laying a kiss there until Jinyoung presses their lips together, sliding his tongue into Mark's mouth.  
  
"How good can you be?" Jinyoung asks between kisses, voice rough around the edges, "Can you be quiet if daddy sucks you off?"  
  
Mark immediately whimpers, hips bucking forward to meet Jinyoung's. Jinyoung quickly pushes him back, pressing him against the wall. Mark drops the paper towel he was holding onto the floor.

 

"No, no, baby. That's not being good," Jinyoung says, and Mark quickly snaps his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose, trying with every ounce of self-control to keep still. "Good, much better," Jinyoung says, keeping eye contact with Mark as he undoes his jeans and pushes them down with his briefs, exposing Mark's half-hard cock. Jinyoung immediately gets his hand around it and Mark starts to moan until he remembers what Jinyoung said, and promptly keeps quiet.

 

"Good job," Jinyoung praises, dropping to his knees in front of him, running his free hand over Mark's thigh to keep him pressed back against the wall, "Don't move, okay?" He says, eyes flickering to his hyung, who nods deftly.  
  
Mark bites his lip to keep from making a sound as Jinyoung quickly envelops the head of his cock in his mouth, pressing down halfway and then pulling back, using his free hand to wrap around the bottom half and stroke what isn't in his mouth. Jinyoung works quickly, giving Mark his undivided attention, not even reaching down to touch himself though Mark can see he is achingly hard in his sweatpants, dick strained against the fabric.  
  
Jinyoung pulls off for a moment, stroking Mark while his mouth isn't on him. "You're being so good, baby" he says, panting. "You're such a good boy for me, being so quiet."

 

He goes back down, nearly managing to get all of Mark's cock into his mouth before he pulls back, gasping. Mark nearly moans but clamps a hand over his mouth, biting into the side of his palm.

 

"God, you're such a big boy," Jinyoung murmurs, and Mark can't help but cry out as he cums, suddenly, over the younger's fist, hips bucking forward involuntarily. Jinyoung seems too surprised to admonish him for making a sound, staring at Mark's cock in amazement. Mark is shocked that he came, too, but what Jinyoung said had just - struck something inside of him. Mark never thought he would've been someone that was turned on by dirty talk, but Jinyoung has clearly got a gift.  
  
"Jinyoung," Mark gasps out, reaching for him, running his fingers through his soft, dark hair. "Thank you, daddy."  
  
"Get - a paper towel, baby," Jinyoung instructs, waiting patiently as Mark does as he's asks, handing it off to Jinyoung, who cleans him up, "You were so good for me." he says, tucking Mark back into his underwear and tugging his pants up, buttoning and zipping them closed, "Such a good boy, made me so proud."  
  
"I - can be better," Mark says immediately, helping Jinyoung up and then dropping to his own knees, pressing the heel of his hand into Jinyoung's erection. "I can be better for you, I want to, daddy," he says, undoing Jinyoung’s belt.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Jinyoung sighs contentedly, fisting his hands in Mark's hair, "Yeah, be a good boy for daddy."  
  


Jinyoung and Mark have always had a comfortable relationship. When Mark first came to Korea, on top of just being a quiet person, his Korean language skills were not very good. He struggled to communicate and was often times frustrated when people couldn’t understand what he was trying to say. But when he met Jinyoung, he instantly felt close. The younger boy would let Mark take his time with his words, allowing him to feel relaxed and confident. Sometimes, he would even try speaking English to Mark to help him feel at ease despite his own English not being fluent. Jinyoung was always taking care of Mark. When they became more close, it turned into more than just a regular friendship. At night, Mark and Jinyoung would sneak into one of the practice rooms and kiss. It was always innocent. Just light kissing and giggling at the risk of being caught, but nothing more.  And not very often. It became a bit more frequent when Got7 made their debut, but it's never been an everyday thing, and their secret life has never interfered with how they treat each other on a day-to-day basis.  
  
Now, though, it's like they can't help but let that part of their lives intermingle with their norm. When Jinyoung doesn't give Mark enough attention during the day, Mark is practically on his knees in private, begging for Jinyoung to take care of him, to let him be good for him. When Mark keeps his tongue in-check and doesn't say the word, Jinyoung will go out of his way to make the word slip from his lips, make Mark gasp a "Thank you, oh, daddy," when Jinyoung makes him cum or when he fixes his hair or when he helps Mark into his jacket. It started out as fun, but it is slowly creeping into unhealthy obsession territory, and the game keeps getting a little more intense each time.

 

♦♦♦

 

It’s a late afternoon, everyone except Mark and Jinyoung are out of the dorm. Mark is on Jinyoung's lap, taking shallow breaths through his parted mouth, trying to keep a rhythm on Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung's fingers are splayed over Mark's backside, digging into his skin and leaving bruises as Mark raises himself and then slams back down with a long moan, his cock jolting and smearing pre cum over his stomach each time he moves, his chest flushed red.  
  
"Don't - don't cum before me," Jinyoung says, helping lift Mark and letting him slide back down, hands at his hips. "Can you do that, baby? Let daddy cum first?" Jinyoung asks as Mark groans into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, breaths fiery hot against his warm skin.  
  
"Yes," Mark manages, steadying himself as he lifts himself back up and and then seats himself on Jinyoung's cock, finding a quick rhythm, "Oh," he says suddenly after a slight change in angle, Jinyoung's cock prodding at his prostate and almost causing him to lose it.  
  


"C'mon, baby," Jinyoung groans, voice strained.

 

Mark whines into Jinyoung's hair, shifting his hips and gasping as he's pressed further onto Jinyoung, his cock buried deep inside of him.

 

"Baby," Jinyoung says again, bringing a hand to Mark cock.

 

One stroke sends Mark tumbling over the edge, hips jerking erratically with the movement. Jinyoung immediately lets go of him, pounding into Mark until he follows about a minute afterwards with a long groan, Mark draped over his chest, trying to gather himself as Jinyoung finishes.  
  
"D-daddy," Mark whimpers into Jinyoung's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I wasn't - I wasn't good. I didn’t follow your orders."  
  
"You didn’t," Jinyoung agrees after he catches his breath. He helps Mark off of him and stands on shaking legs, peeling off the condom and tossing it into the trash. There is an awkward silence; it isn't the first time Mark hasn't been able to something Jinyoung has asked him to, but Jinyoung normally just let’s it go. But, now, the way that Mark is looking at him is peculiar...

 

"Do you - want to be punished?" Jinyoung asks, and this is actually him asking, not daddy, because he doesn't want to push Mark too far, and the thought makes Mark's chest expand, a strange form of contentment settling there.  
  
The older male swallows thickly while keeping Jinyoung's gaze. "I - I deserve it," he finally says, breaths coming out shorter as Jinyoung steps forward, purposefully towards the bed, "I didn't - I disobeyed you."   
  


"You did," he agrees, sitting down at the edge of the bed and rubbing his hand over Mark's arm, "Come here," he says, softly, tugging Mark forward until he's settled over Jinyoung's lap, backside up and his torso pressed against the mattress while his hips stay in Jinyoung's thighs. He absentmindedly runs his fingers over Mark's left cheek, humming. "You want me to spank you?"  
  
Mark outright moans, hips rutting against Jinyoung's leg. Jinyoung brings a hand down, leaving Mark's ass red-hot and stinging. "None of that, babe. This is a punishment," he says sternly, smacking Mark's other cheek to match the hand print on the left.

 

Mark jerks underneath him, whining the younger's name into his forearm, biting down on the skin there.

 

"Are you going to disobey me again?" Jinyoung asks, bringing his hand down again.  
  
Mark cries out, shaking his head.  
  
"Use your words, baby," Jinyoung says, slapping the opposite cheek.  
  
"N-No, daddy," Mark whimpers, breathing shallow, "No, I'm sorry for being bad, I'll be good, I'll be so good for you," he rambles, voice hitching between words. He feels over-sensitized and warm all over, humiliation and shame and the need to fix things making him hard again. Jinyoung can feel his cock on his thigh, and Mark has to try exceptionally hard not to tip his hips forward for friction, because Jinyoung had told him not to.  
  
"You're usually such a good boy," Jinyoung says softly, the soft caress of his hand through Mark's bangs startlingly different from the slap on his ass. Mark whines, tears springing to his eyes from over stimulation. His cock is achingly hard and he's delirious from wanting to cum again from being bent over Jinyoung's lap. He feels humiliated and shamed for doing something wrong. But he knows that Jinyoung only does it because he cares, and he loves that about Jinyoung. He cares for Mark so much. He makes Mark feel wanted, he makes Mark feel loved, he makes Mark feel -

 

"Baby, you're doing so good, just a couple more," Jinyoung says, cutting off Marks train of thought.  
  
He brings his hand down again - hard - and Mark moans his name, biting down on his tongue to level out the pleasure with pain. "You look so good, baby," Jinyoung says, slapping his backside again, "You're not going to disobey me again, I know it. You make me so proud," he says, and Mark whines, hips tilting forward from the praise. "Ah-ah, don't do it, Mark," Jinyoung reminds him, slapping his cheek again, "Almost done, just one more," he says, finally bringing his hand down a last time, harder than ever.  
  
Mark cries out bucking forward from the sheer force of it, nearly cumming but managing to hold it off. Jinyoung gently turns Mark over onto his front, sliding out from underneath him. He grins at him, pressing his fingertips to the head of Mark's cock and running his other hand over Mark’s stomach, a caress.  
  
"So good," Jinyoung tells him sweetly, "You can come now, babe. You've been such a good boy. The best," Jinyoung says and Mark feels himself flush, fuzzy all over.

  
“You're so good,” Jinyoung tugs his hand over Mark's dick, "You've made me so proud, I'm so proud of you, I'm going to take care of you, baby," Jinyoung cuts off when Mark's orgasm hits him again with such force that his hips lift from the bed, his cock spurting only a small drip of come the second time.  
  
"Daddy," Mark breathes after gulping in enough air, "Oh, god, daddy," he whimpers, and Jinyoung climbs over his body, lays kisses over his collarbones and jaw and face, showers him with praise. Jinyoung cares about him, he's made his Jinyoung-ie proud, and that makes Mark's heart swell, it makes him forget about his bad days, makes him feel wanted and loved and adored and -  
  
Mark could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uhm..that turned way more kinky than I had originally planned. I'm not a pervert okay!!...okay maybe i am a little lol Anyway thank you to all those who subscribed and took the time to read this. The positive responses have really encouraged me to come back to writing. I made this story short just to get back into the groove of things. Maybe I'll write a sequel later??...hmm. Also, who else agrees that we need more top!Jinyoung? Because right now I really think there is an unhealthy lack of it out there. Am I genuinely the only top!Jinyoung supporter in this world??? :


End file.
